


A Cosy Dan Howell Or A Sad Pimp?

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Banter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, If you want to learn what someone fears losing watch what they photograph, M/M, dan doesn't get why phil is looking at him like that, phil thinks dan's "fashion choices" are questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Dan didn’t understand why Phil was suddenly chuckled when they sat next to each other on the sofa but soon he wished that he hadn’t asked.





	

_Based on the following tweet:_

 

**24th of February 2017**

Dan’s fondness for snuggling up in blankets was always something Phil had found adorable.

The brunet boy generally loved walking around their flat just in sweatpants, black socks, an old top and with one of their many blankets draped around him. Phil didn’t exactly blame him for trying to get more warmth because their flat could get a bit cold during the winter. Though Dan didn’t just do this during the winter months, it was essentially only during the couple of warm summer months that he wouldn’t be running around with something draped over his shoulders.

Dan had let his hair stay natural lately. Phil knew that Dan explained it as curls being in fashion again and his so-called hobbit hair not looking too wild when he had a short haircut. Phil had always liked the curly look on him and been jealous of it at times when his would just fall straight.

It was like Dan’s curls had a mind of their own and sometimes would even curl up in tight ringlets. The side that was always facing Phil when they were filming videos, Dan’s left side, had lately taken to display a certain endearing curl. It was the tip of his fringe but instead of falling straight down like Phil’s did, it swooped upwards and curled. With Dan’s shaved sides, the texture of his curls seemed more prominent than normal.

Match that with the fluffiest blanket they owned, seriously that grey monstrosity left fluff everywhere, Dan looked snuggly and adorable. Or he would have if not for the stoned and empty expression on his face. His hands were visible and his left one was gently stroking on the track pad, browsing. It looked almost comical that such a soft-looking boy wore such a sad-looking expression.

Phil knew that this was just Dan’s resting face. He didn’t suffer from resting-bitch-face syndrome but rather resting-sad-face syndrome. He’d mentioned it in a video once, probably one of his endless Internet Support group ones, where’d he’d exclaimed: “I’m not sad, it’s just my face!”

Phil had laughed at that part when Dan had showed him the video because Phil knew it was something that had irritated Dan, especially due to people who seriously acted worried for him, probably because his “branding” could be interpreted as sad and lost at times.

Truth was that Dan was just relaxing completely, in comfortable clothes, his hair natural and that snuggly blanket wrapped around him. Phil discreetly reached for his phone and checked that it was on silent before snapping a couple of photos of Dan. He looked kind of like a sad pimp. Phil chuckled at the thought.

“What?” Dan asked, glancing up from his screen and casting his glance at Phil’s laptop, probably assuming Phil had seen something funny, which had made him laugh. He wasn’t exactly wrong but Dan should be looking at himself and not Phil’s screen.

Phil handed Dan his phone, barely containing his cheeky smile.

“Why did you take that?” Dan asked baffled. “I look… normal? Why is this one funny?”

“You look like a sad pimp,” Phil said and burst out laughing.

“What?” Dan exclaimed and started at the photo and then down his body. “Because of the fake-fur throw I look like a pimp? Isn’t that a bit of a stretch?

Phil shook his head, his body still bubbling with laughter, which was clearly rubbing off on Dan, who smirked happily now.

“I don’t know. It made me laugh. Your sad resting face just didn’t really fit with the rest of the cuddliness and then I suddenly got the image of you being a pimp because of how tightly you’ve wrapped the blanket around you.”

“I’m just sat here in my home, feeling cosy and then I’m suddenly being attacked,” Dan said melodramatically. It was all in good sports, as it always was with them. They had long ago established consensual banter and they always knew where to draw the line if it should come to that. They were good at reading each other.

“I can’t help that you look like a sad pimp!” Phil argued.

“Stop saying that!” Dan said and supressed laughter shook his chest.

“I’m sending myself the photo and then I’ll tell all our followers what a horrible friend you are by calling me a sad pimp,” Dan said, typing away on Phil’s phone.

Phil tried to take it from Dan’s grasp but he was too late and Dan just handed it back when the photo had been sent off with a swoosh.

“I think they’ll agree with me though,” Phil said as he put his phone back. “I’m not saying that pimp isn’t a good loo…”

“Stop calling me a pimp!” Dan demanded but his demand lost its seriousness when he burst out laughing properly at the ridiculousness of it all. He loved when they sat and relaxed on the sofa together and this time was no exception.

Even if Phil insisted on calling him a sad pimp, he wasn’t about to let go of his furry blanket. He felt too damn cosy.

 

[Reblog on Tumblr](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/158402881222/a-cosy-dan-howell-or-a-sad-pimp-phan-tweet)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love the fact that they take so many candid photos of each other, even if they mostly put it down to a creep shot war on Twitter. I stand by the point Dan made in the story, why would that photo be "incriminating"? Also, am I the only one thrown off that Dan used the American spelling of cosy in his tweet despite being British? Just me? Probably.
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
